Sofia
Description Sofia (София) is a fictional playable character in the first three installments of the Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. She is a very well endowed Russian, whip-wielding private detective and a friend of Eiji Shinjo. Character History Sofia had entered the first Toshindabukai to discover her own shrouded past, but she eventually learned from Gaia that her memory had been tampered with by the Himitsu Kessha. Shocked but angry, Sofia left the tournament in an instant. She had been told of the life she once had, but nothing could equal a true memory and because of this, she was full of sorrow. When Sofia learned that another fighter was suffering from the same fate as her (Chaos), she entered the second Toshindabukai in hopes of saving them. Although she was unsuccessful in her mission, the Himitsu Kessha had fallen, giving Sofia some relief and comfort. After the events of the second tournament, Sofia had discovered the existence of the criminal organization known as the Organization, and had become allured by one of their goals, being the "rebirth of humans through magic", which oddly resonated with her, and especially to her pains of not knowing her true past. She then soon entered the third tournament when she learned that she had been targeted by the Organization and was confronted by an assassin in the form of her old whip-wielding rival; the Austrian catwoman Zola. During the tournament, Sofia eventually came to realize that the Organization's goals were ultimately flawed by their use of horrific rituals and human sacrifice, killed Zola in combat, and after hearing of the Soshiki's fall, retired from fighting for good. Though she realizes that she'll never gain back her old memories, Sofia is determined to create new memories so that she can throw away the sorrow and embrace true happiness. Game Appearance Sofia appears to have blonde hair which is tied in a high ponytail, white skinned and blue eyes. From Battle Arena Toshinden up to Battle Arena Toshinden 3, her outfit is a revealing gold and black revealing leotard with a matching cross straps that covers her large breasts. She also have another black and gold straps on her thigh and her feet and the right one on her leg as well as both of her arms and wears black high heels. Her alternate apperance, the color of her leotard changed from black to red. In the opening scene and her in-game appearance, the straps on Sofia's leotard are horizontal to cover her large breasts instead of being cross straps. In the OVA version, Sofia is seen wearing only a white long sleeve blouse when meeting with Eiji until she assassinates him. During her assasination attempt on Eiji and fighting against Uranus, she is later seen wearing a dark gray leotard with black long sleeves and wears black boots. Her alternate costume in Battle Arena Toshinden 3 has her wearing a dark purple cocktail dress and maintains her black high heels on her primary outfit. Game Endings Battle Arena Toshinden 3 The Organization hid its ruthless ambition behind fine sounding slogans about creating a new and ideal world, but Sofia will never forget the tragedy it caused. She fought bravely against the Organization, accepting the burden of her destiny. During battle, she found something no one will ever be able to change - trust between friends and the loyalty that comes from overcoming hardships together. She will never regain the memories she has lost, but the warmth in her heart is more important to her than any memory from her stolen past. Voice Actors *Youko Teppouzuka (Toshinden 1, Toshinden Remix, Toshinden 2, Nitoshinden) (Japanese) *Beth Kaufman (Toshinden, Toshinden Remix) (English) *Yumi Touma (Toshinden URA, Toshinden 3, Puzzle Arena Toshinden, Toshinden Card Quest, OVA) (Japanese) *Debbie Rabbai (OVA) (English) Trivia *Sofia's whip is named Krasnya Burya. When translated into English, it means "Red Tempest." *Nina Williams of Tekken bears a resemblance to Sofia. They also have the fact they both wish to recover their lost memories in common. *The same applies to Street Fighter character Cammy, who is also an amnesiac and seeks her lost memories. Gallery sofia.jpg sofia2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3